1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator attached to a rural-type mailbox and more particularly to an indicator which indicates that the mailbox door had been opened and mail deposited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide flags of various types which can be visible from a distance to indicate that the mailman has placed a delivery in the box. The following United States patents, for example, disclose such devices: U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,631 to Sutton; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,383 to Goodman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,543 to Guidos; U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,423 to Hurban; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,823 to Grayson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,847 to Duis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,056 to Sherrill; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,086 to Hudson. However, none of these devices are believed to be on the market and apparently were not successful in meeting the need for this type of device.